


Fighting Chance

by Kathendale



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Hunter 'Hiccup' Haddock The Third is the school nerd at Berkian High. When he is told he will amount to nothing, he joins the military behind everyone's backs. He proves everyone wrong about what they said about him, along with giving himself a Fighting Chance.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a character list, it will be very useful later:
> 
> Hunter Haddock as Hiccup (Age 18)  
> Steven Haddock as Stoick (50)  
> Vallary Haddock as Valka (45)  
> Cameron Haddock as Camicazi (14)  
> Dominic Landvik as Dagur (20)  
> Heather Landvik as Heather (16)  
> Frank Ingermen as Fishlegs (Age 16) (In Hiccup's grade)  
> Rune Ingermen as Fishlegs dad (47)  
> Amelia Ingermen as Fishlegs mom (43)  
> Rylee Thorston as Ruffnut (19) (Held back)  
> Tyler Thorston as Tuffnut (19) (Held back)  
> Reina Thorston as the twins mom (43)  
> Trent Thorston as the twins dad (45)  
> Alyssa Hofferson as Astrid (18)  
> June Hofferson as Astrid's mom (36)  
> Gregory Hofferson as Astrid's dad (40)  
> Sky Jorgenson as Snotlout (20) (Held back)  
> Simon Jorgenson as Spitelout (56)  
> Selena Jorgenson as Snotlout's mom (54)  
> Talon Furyson as Toothless (18)  
> Jake Furyson as Toothless's dad (34)  
> Melissa Baker as Jake's girlfriend (29)  
> Eric Trapper as Eret (17)  
> Principal Alvin Treach as Alvin (58)  
> George Bogsten as Gobber (52)  
> Ryan Grimborn as Ryker (23)  
> Viktor Grimborn as Viggo (26)

**12:00 PM EST**

**Berkian High School**

 

Hunter let out a grunt as Sky walked by. The bully slammed Hunter’s face into the locker. Sky’s two friends, Tyler and Dominic, let out bellowing guffaws of laughter at his pain.

 

“Stay out of the way, HICCUP!” Sky jeered, much to his friends amusement. Hunter hated his middle name with a deep passion. Frank Ingerman came walking up after they left.

 

“Are you alright, Hunter?” He asked quietly, offering his hand. The kid was smart and two grades ahead, but made fun of for his weight. They finished gathering up Hunter’s stuff.

 

“Yeah, thanks for helping, Frank.” He said, giving a lopsided grin. Frank smiled back, his innocent face lighting up. “Anytime.” He replied happily.

 

Frank walked with Hunter down to the Nurse’s office, helping him carry his scattered things and chattering on about a recent science project. 

 

Hunter thanked Frank once more, and watched him go back to his next class. Hunter looked up and saw a man with icy blue eyes and dark brown hair in a military uniform.

 

He sat in a folding chair with forms on his table.  _ He must be recruiting.  _ Hunter thought, hesitating for a few moments.

 

Suddenly, Hunter felt someone shove him once more. “What do you want now?” Hunter ground out, not even bothering to look at Sky or his groupies.

 

“Just here to remind you that you’ll amount to nothing, and will have to piggyback off your father’s job as mayor.” Sky sneered. His friends sniggered loudly.

 

Hunter walked away, ignoring the sting of the words. He walked towards the man in the military uniform, who looked up at him.

 

“Military life seem right?” He asked firmly, looking ready for anything. “Uh, never, never really thought about it.” Hunter mumbled, flipping through a brochure.

 

The man’s face softened, and he pulled out a card. “Well, if you’re interested, here’s my card. My name is Captain Jack Winters.” He said with a smile.

 

Hunter smiled thoughtfully. “Thank you for serving our country sir.” Hunter said, gratefulness shining in his eyes. The man simply chuckled.

 

“Just part of the job, kid.” He said, a soft smile on his face. Hunter merely shrugged, and with a nod, walked away.

 

**9:30 PM EST**

**Haddock Household**

 

Hunter looked around stealthily and listened, making sure that his entire family was asleep. When he was reassured, he opened the window, breathing in the night air.

 

Hunter let out a series of howls and barks, and not to long after, got a response. A long, lone howl.

 

Hunter grabbed his backpack full of food, and snuck out of his window, carefully climbing down the vine growing right next to his window.

 

He silently made his way to the middle of the forest, where a dark shadow suddenly tackled him down. Suddenly, it began to lick and slobber on him.

 

“Shade, cut it out!” He whisper shouted, giggling as he was covered in slobber. Shade gave him one last quick lick before backing up. “Oh n-.”

 

Hunter didn’t finish his sentence before he was tackled by the rest of the pack. “Guys stop!” He laughed, finally standing up. Together, Hunter and the pack trekked deeper into the forest.

 

**10:00 PM EST**

**Berk National Forest Reserve**

 

Hunter was hanging out with Shade and his pack in the forest. His mother believed him to be at Frank’s for a study night sleepover, and his father couldn’t care less.

 

“He only cares about Cameron.” He muttered. Shade whined, bumping his face against his hand. 

 

Frank was the only person who knew about the special bond between Hunter and the wild pack, and would even visit them sometimes with him.

 

Frank was always happy to cover for him if he went to spend a night with the pack, understanding that his friend needed to let off steam.

 

Hunter usually spoke of all his problems to the wolves, who would cuddle close to him as if they understood him.

 

Hunter took his large hunting knife out of his bag.  _ One cut to a major artery could end it all.  _ He thought to himself, slowly bringing the knife to his wrist.

 

Suddenly, something slipped out of his bag. It was the brochure that the Captain had given him. The man who had asked if the life of a military man seemed right.

 

Hunter hesitated before shrugging. “Eh, why the hell not?” He mused, scratching behind Shade’s ears as he dialed the number listed on the brochure. 

 

“Hello, thank you for calling Berkian Recruitment Center. My name is Jody Rhyes, how may I be of assistance?” Came a friendly female voice.

 

“Hello, Ms. Rhyes. I’m interested in speaking with a…. Mr. Winters?”

 

“Ah, yes, Captain Winters. Does Sunday at twelve work for you?” Hunter smiled, rubbing Shade’s head.

 

“Yes, that would be wonderful. I’ll see you then. My name is Hunter Haddock.” Papers rustled on the other line.

 

“See you soon Mr. Haddock.” Hunter hung up, a smile on his face as he looked to the sky.

 

“Maybe military life will suit me.” He mused in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**11:50 AM EST**

**Sunday**

**Berkian Recruitment Center**

 

Hunter nervously entered the building, shuffling and dragging his feet opposed to just walking normally.

 

A woman with brown hair and glasses looked up from her computer.  _ She must be the receptionist.  _ Hunter thought. The woman gave a small smile.

 

“Young man, can I help you?” She was the woman from last night on the phone, he recognized her voice. He gave a shy, nervous wave.

 

“I’m here for a twelve o'clock appointment with a Mr. Captain Jack Winters?” He says in a questioning tone. The receptionist nods with her smile.

 

“I’ll let him know you’re here, Mr…. Haddock.” She said, finding his name listed in meetings. He gave another nod, before sitting down in the waiting room.

 

About ten minutes later, Jack came walking around the corner, a warm expression on his face. “Ello there, Lad. Glad you decided to give it a shot.” He said.

 

Hunter stood up. “Hello, Mr. Captain Jack Winters.” Jack let out a soft chuckle. “Laddie, just call me Jack. That title makes me feel like one of those crazy drill sergeants over on Bog Island.”

 

Hunter finally cracked a small smile of his own. They walk back to Jack’s office, where Hunter sits in a chair facing the recruiter.

 

“So, out of curiosity Lad, what made you decide to join up?” Jack asked, genuinely interested. Hunter hesitated, thinking his answer over.

 

“Some people at my school told me I’d amount to nothing, and I would have to piggyback off my father’s job as mayor. And before you say anything, I hate free handouts.” Hunter explained.

 

Jack nodded thoughtfully. “I can respect that.” He replied. “Now, what grade are you in at school?” Jack asked, grabbing a pencil to fill out a form.

 

“I’m a junior at Berkian High School.” Jack nodded. “Age, height, and weight please?” He asked gently. “I’m 18 years old as of last week, am 5’8, and weigh 110 pounds.”

 

Jack’s mouth turned down slightly. “A bit on the skinny side, but I think you’ll do fine, Laddie.” Hunter blushed slightly at the compliment.

 

“In order to join the military, you’ll have to get your GED and pass with a 75 or higher on everything except precalculus, which you’ll need to get an 80 or higher on.”

 

While Jack says this, Hunter is nodding slowly. “Good luck, Hunter. I’ve got a good feeling about you.” With that, Jack firmly grasped Hunter’s hand and shook it.


	3. Chapter 3

**1:00 PM EST**

**GED Results Room**

**Sunday (One Week Later)**

 

Hunter stood nervously, rapidly tapping his foot. One of his little quirks he did when he was nervous or agitated.

 

“Haddock, Hunter!” A strong male voice shouted. Hiccup scrambled forward, standing in front of the officer who gave a small smile.

 

Congratulations, young man.” the officer said, clapping him on the back while handing the papers over. Hunter stumbled a bit from the force, before going to sit back down.

 

Hunter gasped in shock. Hunter had scored a 96 on Precalculus, and had gotten an 80 or higher on everything else.

 

Hunter bit his lip to contain an excited squeal and breathed in deeply. He looked around himself to see others reacting with joy, some with sadness.

 

**4:00 PM EST**

**Berkian Recruitment Center**

**Later That Day**

 

“Well, Lad, let’s see how you did.” Jack said kindly, and Hunter handed him his results. Jack blinked in shock.

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen anyone with results this high since 1994!” He said, surprised. Hunter blushed, looking down. “Thank you, sir.” He muttered, wringing his hands.

 

“Well, Lad, you can choose about any type of armed force job you want. Which one would you like?” Jack inquired.

 

“Is 11B infantry man okay?” Hunter asked, looking through the pamphlet. Jack grinned at that.

 

“That’s what I work in, who knows, maybe we’ll run into each other Laddie. Go stand over there.” He instructed, gesturing to a small gathering of recruits.

 

“Place your hand over your heart!” Barked an officer. The recruits did as instructed, feeling giddy.

 

“Do you swear to fight for the safety of the Archian Archipelago, no matter what, even if it means giving your life?” The man shouted.

 

“AYE SIR!” The recruits shouted back. “Do you promise to protect this Archipelago with everything you have?” He barked loudly.

 

“AYE SIR!” The man settled back, smiling with a curt nod. “Welcome to the Archian Military. You have three weeks before you are picked up for basic training.” He explained.

 

“I suggest spending time with your families.” With that, everyone dispersed. Hunter didn’t hide his grin.

 

He was a part of the Archian Military, and not a soul in his family knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapters are so short.


	4. Chapter 4

**5:00 AM EST**

**Berkian High School**

**Monday**

 

Hunter made sure that he got to his high school two hours early. Hunter walked into the principal’s office to explain something.

 

“Principal Treach.” Hunter started, and the principal looked up, a friendly smile in place. “Aye, Lad. How can I help you today?”

 

Hunter scratched the back of his head. “I know I already took my GED and passed, but can I hang around for a bit longer? I’ll be gone in three weeks.”

 

“Aye, Laddie, of course, might I ask where yer goin’?” Hunter looked up once more. “You’ll be sworn to secrecy.”

 

The principal nodded, face serious and solemn. “I’m joining the Archian Military, going to basic training in three weeks.” Alvin the principal nodded.

 

“Good luck, Lad.” Hunter smiled. “Thank you, sir.

 

**1:00 PM**

**Berkian High School**

**Later That Day**

 

Hunter was currently in APUSH, with Mr. Bogsten, who, for some unknown reason, liked to be called ‘Gobber.’

 

Hunter groaned as he remembered who he shared this class with. Sky, Tyler, Dominic, Rylee, Alissa, and Heather, who wasn’t cruel like the others.

 

In fact, he, Heather, and Frank were good friends. He also knew they both had a crush on each other. Hunter was relieved he also had Frank in this class.

 

Heather came in, flopping into her seat next to his desk, Frank already on his other side. “Hey, look! It’s HICCUP!” 

Hunter grimaced, burying his face in his hands, hoping to escape the endless taunting. Of course, he never was able to.

 

Hunter wished he had his guitar with him, which he usually played to stop the thoughts of harming himself. Having a soundproof basement helped.

 

Gobber noticed that Hunter kept spacing out instead of listening. “Lad, it’s not like you to drift away instead of paying attention. What’s going on?” He inquired.

 

Hiccup sighed. “You have to be sworn to secrecy, and we need to talk about it in the hallway.” Gobber nodded, taking Hunter out into the hallway.

 

“I already got my GED, but don’t go to basic training ‘til three weeks from now. My parents don’t know, I’m laying low here.”

 

Gobber nodded, understanding. “Lad, be careful. I lost my hand and leg in the war.” Hunter nodded nervously.

 

“Only Heather and Frank left to tell..

 

_ Group Chat “Nerdies” _

_ Occupants: _

_ Frank (Fishlegs) _

_ Heather (Dregs) _

_ Hiccup(Dreg Rider) _

_ Dreg Rider: can we meet up in the cafeteria? _

_ Dregs: Sure _

_ Frank: omw! _

_ Dregs: lol autocorrect _

 

**12:00 PM EST**

**Cafeteria**

**Later That Day**

 

Hunter stood nervously, seeing his two best friends. He explained the whole situation, and got pulled into a group hug.

 

“We love you, Hunter. Be safe.” Hunter smiled. He loved his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**11:00 AM EST**

**Haddock Household**

**Monday (Three weeks later)**

 

Hunter was finally getting to leave for basic training. Jack said that the bus to pick him up would be there at around twelve o’clock. Hunter grabbed a paper, and began to write.

 

_ Dear Mother, _

_  Once you get this, I'll be long gone. Don't try to contact me, I changed my phone number. I took my GED, and passed.  _

 

_ I left to start a new life. Maybe one day, we'll cross paths again. Tell Cameron I'm sorry, and that I love her.  _

 

_ I don't have anything to say to Steven, he was never a father to me. No worries, I'm safe. _

_ Love, _

_ Your son, _

_ Hunter Haddock III _

Hunter put the note on his pillow, smiling sadly. Suddenly, a loud honking came from the street. He poked his head out.

 

The bus had finally arrived. As Hunter packed up and hopped onto the bus, he couldn’t help but think,  _ goodbye Berk, hello military. _

**6:00 PM EST**

**Haddock Household**

**Later That Day**

“Hunter, dinner is ready!” Vallary called up the stairs. She frowned when she got no response.

 

“Hunter, are you up there?” She asked, climbing the stairs to her son’s room. She opened the door.

 

“Swee-.” Vallary stopped when she saw how cleaned out the room seemed to be. Then, she spotted the note on the pillow.

 

She picked it up, beginning to read it, before dropping to the floor and letting out a hysterical sob.

 

“MOM?” Cameron shouted, sounding worried. “What’s wrong?” She asked, running up the stairs.

**2:00 PM EST**

**Bog Island**

**Earlier That Day**

It had taken two hours of driving, but the bus finally arrived at the Bog Marine Corps training center.

 

They had been ordered to “get their asses off the bus.”

 

After an hour of barked orders and confusion, every recruit had a uniform, toiletries, and were standing at attention. Their cellphones had been taken as well.

 

They were told to find a battle buddy. Hunter looked at the guy next to him nervously. He was roughly 6”7, with black, spikey hair and dark skin, with shocking green eyes.

 

“Uh, wanna, wanna buddy up?” Hunter asked nervously. The young man brightened up. “Sure! My name’s Talon Furyson, by the way.” He said brightly, offering his hand.

 

Hunter shook it. The few guys around them grouped into a circle after they were told they could mill around.

 

“I’m Eric Trapper, this is my battle buddy, Luke Harrison!” A guy with a buzzcut said, pulling a blonde haired blue eyed boy into a headlock.

 

Luke scrambled out of the headlock, glaring at Eric. “Hi there.” He muttered, while Eric smirked like an idiot.

 

A shorter man walked forward, offering his hand for a handshake. “I’m Viktor Grimborn, the big, bumbling oaf is my younger brother, Ryan.”

 

Said man grumbled under his breath, then shaking everyone’s hand as well.  Two more boys walked over.

 

"I'm Jason Smith." One of the boys said. "I'm Dave Escobar," says the other. 

 

Eventually, Jason buddies up with Viktor, while Dave buddies up with Ryan. 

 

Hunter smiled tentatively. He had new friends, and a new life. And he couldn’t wait to get started.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Wattpad under Kathendale


End file.
